


Everyone's waiting for us Upstairs

by VictoriaDoll (ByronBlack)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/VictoriaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moment between life and death Mark Sloan finds himself wandering around a supernatural weigh-station that looks eerily similar to Seattle Grace Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's waiting for us Upstairs

“It’s all right…” Mark said with his last breath. “Lexie’s waiting for me…”

Mark closed his eyes, then opened them. He was no longer lying in that hospital bed dying. Instead he found himself standing out in the hallway, dressed in a tux. Watching as all his friends gathered around him in the last moments of his life. Tears were streaming down Derik’s face, Callie cradling her head in her hands. Meredith doing her best to try and fix him. Time seemed to slow to a halt in the room, he took a step towards the door hoping that there was still a chance that he could live again.

However he was stopped dead in his track by a familiar voice from behind. “Mark Sloan!”

He turned to see that it was Lexie, dressed in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. Disbelief decorated his face; even when he said her name aloud he still couldn’t believe it was her. “Lexie?”

“You’re in big trouble mister! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting?” Lexi said storming up to him. Mark ran into her arms as kissed her lips once again. Lexie seeming taken aback by this nearly feel to her knees. She fought him at first but then gave into temptation for a moment and only that before she pushed him off of her. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t think that’s going to get you off oh my god sometimes you are so unbelievable!”

“But that’s why you like me, _because I’m unbelievable_ …”

Lexie rolled her eyes at him. She didn’t want to argue. “Where the heck did you go?”

Lexie seemed to have no idea that she was dead. Mark looked back towards the room. They all sounded so far away now. He turned to Lexie and said, “I’m sorry – there was something I had to do.”

“Well come on, everyone’s waiting for us upstairs.” Lexie said enigmatically.

Mark smiled and lent out his arm to his one true love and said, “Well – come on then little Grey…”

Together they walked arm in arm down the corridor and got into the elevator. Mark didn’t know what was next. However one thing he knew what whoever he was going, he was going with Lexie. The elevator doors closed and as they say dear reader. That’s all there is, there isn’t anymore…

 


End file.
